American Horror Story: The Origins of Monstrosity
; James Cromwell; Jessica Lange | previous = "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)" | next = "Dark Cousin" }}"The Origins of Monstrosity is the sixth episode of season two of the American television series American Horror Story and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Semel and written by Ryan Murphy. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 21st, 2012 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Oliver Thredson, having only recently revealed himself as the serial killer known as Bloody Face, kidnaps Lana Winters and tortures her in his home. Sister Jude Martin continues investigating Doctor Arthur Arden's history with the Nazis with the intent of exposing him for his past crimes. More information about Arden's experiments are revealed as well as his relationship with Monsignor Timothy Howard. Meanwhile, a young girl named Jenny Reynolds is admitted to Briarcliff Manor and it is believed that she may be harboring psychopathic tendencies. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * "The Origins of Monstrosity" and "AHS: The Origins of Monstrosity" both redirect to this page. * This episode is production code number: 2ATS06. * This is the third episode of American Horror Story directed by David Semel and his only episode from season two of the show. He previously directed the season one episode, "Halloween (Part 2)". * This is the fourth episode of American Horror Story written by series creator Ryan Murphy and his first episode from season two. He previously wrote the season one episode, "Rubber Man". His next episode is "Continuum". * Actress Lizzie Brocheré is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actress Jenna Dewan-Tatum is credited as Jenna Dewan Tatum (no hyphen) in this episode. * Actor David Sipe is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This episode marks the television debut of actor Parker York Smith. * The voice of Bloody Face that comes over the phone line is spoken by actor Dylan McDermott, who is uncredited in this episode. McDermott's character, Johnny Morgan, is introduced in "The Coat Hanger". McDermott played the role of Ben Harmon in season one of the show. * Timothy Howard appeared last in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)". He appears next in "Unholy Night". * Final appearance of Shelley; dies in this episode. * This episode includes archival footage of Wendy Peyser from previous episodes. * This is the first and only appearance of Jenny Reynolds. * This is the second appearance of Sam Goldman. He appeared last in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)". He appears next in "Dark Cousin". * This is the third appearance of the patient Spivey. He appeared last in "Nor'easter". He appears next in "The Name Game". Quotes * Oliver Thredson: You can scream all you want, no one will hear you. Obviously the basement is soundproof. Believe me, girls with bigger sets of lungs than yours have tried before. .... * Oliver Thredson: A mother's touch. Skin to skin contact. That's what I was craving, that's what I was missing. My whole life. But she smelled of formaldehyde. And her skin, even after I removed it, was cold. And stiff. ... * Timothy Howard: I thought all TB patients had been cleared out. * Doctor Arthur Arden: These are the incurables. Those whose tuberculosis was too far advanced for any of the new miracle drugs to have an effect. * Timothy Howard: God bless them. * Doctor Arthur Arden: Well, He hasn't yet. ... * Doctor Arthur Arden: Another mess to clean up, Mr. Spivey? You seem to have mistaken the broom closet for the playground where you used to expose yourself to innocent little boys and girls. * Spivey: No, never the boys, Doc. I had my standards. ... * Jenny Reynolds: She thinks I killed Josie. * Sister Mary Eunice: Did you? * Jenny Reynolds: No. * Sister Mary Eunice: Did so. * Jenny Reynolds: How do you know? * Sister Mary Eunice: I know everything. I'm the Devil. See also External Links * * * * * * "The Origins of Monstrosity" at the AHS Wiki References Gallery American Horror Story 2x06 001.jpg American Horror Story 2x06 002.jpg American Horror Story 2x06 003.jpg American Horror Story 2x06 004.jpg American Horror Story 2x06 006.jpg American Horror Story 2x06 007.jpg ----